1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to film cartridges. More specifically, the invention relates to a snap-open latch assembly for a cartridge door or lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often, as disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,971, issued Jan. 4, 1972 a snap-open cartridge comprises a shell-like enclosure and a door or lid connected to the enclosure for opening to allow tape or other web movement in and out of the enclosure and for closing to seal the enclosure. Respective latch means on the enclosure and the lid engage when the lid is closed to hold the lid closed and disengage to permit the lid to be opened. No control means exists, however, for limiting the extent to which the lid can be opened during web movement in and out of the enclosure. This is undesireable because the web roll might fall out of the enclosure should the enclosure be inverted.